O-Ren Ishii
'O-Ren Ishii '(オーレン石井) was a half-Japanese, half-Chinese-American boss of Japanese Yakuza, former assassin for the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and the first victim in The Bride's "death list"; Her codename in the D.V.A.S was Cottonmouth ''snake.'' O-Ren was portrayed by Lucy Liu. Story O-Ren Ishii was born on American-Japanese military base in Tokyo. O-Ren had a tragic childhood; at the age of nine, (while hiding under the bed) she witnessed her parents' brutal death from the hands of Yakuza boss - Matsumoto and his goons. After the homicide, O-Ren swore to take revenge and luckily for her, Matsumoto was a pedophile, so after two years later, O-Ren got her revenge and saw her hated rival, painfully suffer while being stabbed and sadistically impaled by an eleven-year-old. O-Ren experienced her first encounter of death when at the age of nine, while hiding underneath a bed, she witnessed both her parents being brutally murdered under the orders of a Yakuza boss (who turned out to be a pedophile) and his associates. An anime flashback showed her father in a U.S. Army uniform wearing the rank of sergeant major fighting the assassins. Though he was apparently a skilled martial artist who took down two of the boss's men, he was eventually overwhelmed and killed, along with his wife whom the crime boss personally murdered by impaling her with the same sword used to execute her husband. The house was later destroyed in a fire to cover up the act but young O-Ren escaped and although she was left physically unharmed, she was left psychologically and emotionally scarred for life, swearing revenge against the crime boss responsible. After going through intense training, two years later and at the age of eleven, she succeeded in getting her revenge against the crime boss by exploiting his lust for children and killing him but not before asking if he remembered her or if she looked like someone he'd killed. Once she'd murdered the crime boss, O-Ren killed his two bodyguards and escaped, later becoming an expert assassin, proficient in marksmanship and sword fighting, rising through the ranks to become one of the world's top female assassins at the age of twenty. Though once a member of the Deadly Vipers, she eventually became the head of the Tokyo Yakuza, with Bill's help, and possessed her own bodyguard army, the Crazy 88. O-Ren is fiercely proud of her heritage, going so far as to decapitate her own subordinate when he vented his frustration over being led by "a Chinese Jap-American half breed bitch", subsequently informing the rest of her subordinates that she will accept open debate about any other topic but discussion of her heritage as a negative will be met with immediate decapitation. The Showdown at House of Blue Leaves is the chapter in which O-Ren Ishii visits a Japanese club together with various Crazy 88 members, her lawyer and friend Sofie Fatale, and personal teenage bodyguard, Gogo Yubari. While sitting in a room apart from the other guests, O-Ren hears a sound outside the room and throws a dart in that direction. She orders Gogo to take a look; however, Gogo finds nothing. Later, Sofie Fatale is captured by The Bride and taken to the main hall of the restaurant, where The Bride calls O-Ren, who appears with her bodyguards, The Bride reveals herself to O-Ren, cutting off Sofie's arm, horrifying the other guests who flee the restaurant, The Bride kills countless Crazy 88s and Gogo, finally meeting O-Ren in a garden scene atop the club. During the battle, O-Ren mocks The Bride as a "silly Caucasian girl who likes to play with samurai swords." After resuming their fight, O-Ren receives a wound and apologizes for her earlier remark, The Bride accepts and eventually kills O-Ren by lopping off the top of O-Ren's head. It is hinted that O-Ren and The Bride may have had a genuine friendship in the past; she and The Bride share an inside joke ("trix are for kids"), based on The Bride's true name, and O-Ren is the only member of the Deadly Vipers besides Bill towards whom The Bride shows any remorse. O-Ren utters with her dying breath "That really was a Hattori Hanzo sword", having been close enough to both see the symbol of Hattori Hanzo and feel the blade.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad Category:Deceased Category:Kill Bill characters Category:Asian characters